The prayer of Grace is generally said in conjunction with the lighting of a candle. If a candle holder could be provided with an audible recording of the prayer of Grace, there would result a deeply meaningful and useful object. In the prior art various musical or audible novelty devices have been known. However, none are suitable for the purposes of the present invention.